Prompt 14: A Treasure To Hold
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus and Hannah remember the night they met. Tickle story with some romance in it. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Hannah and the song in this story.**

* * *

 **Prompt 14: A Treasure To Hold  
(Papyrus and Hannah; romantic pairing)**

 _"Glitter, gold, silver, and stars,_

 _Shiny treasures all around,_

 _Heaps and mounds of it,_

 _Go a long way._

 _Boy, while this is true,_

 _Take a look beside you,_

 _You've got a treasure to hold,_

 _Can't you see that?_

 _Your love beside you,_

 _Is all the shiny things combined,_

 _You've got a treasure to hold,_

 _Keep it close to your heart."_

Cheering followed the end of the song and Hannah bowed from the stage, smiling and waving as she stepped down to a table in the far corner, drinking some water while hearing another person stand up to do karaoke. She sighed. The song held a lot of meaning to her, but she hadn't had any luck with guys.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at the gentle inquiry and found a very tall skeleton beside her and she jumped a bit before letting out a relieved breath. "You startled me," she said, smiling at him. "May I help you?"

"May I join you?"

She nodded and watched him sit down before he sighed, looking at a very beautiful rose in his hands. Hannah's eyes widened when she realized what kind of rose it was. "A High and Magic," she said.

He looked at her and she pointed to the rose. "The rose. It's called a High and Magic rose. They're very pretty."

"You like this kind of rose?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "They're one of my favorites, along with purple roses," she said.

The skeleton seemed intrigued and then saw Hannah perk up as a song played. "Oh, I love this song," she exclaimed softly.

"Then will you permit me a dance, milady?"

At his polite inquiry, the young woman nodded and let him take her out onto the dance floor. He held her close and to her surprise, she didn't mind. There was something about him and she smiled. "Do you have a name, my handsome knight?" She asked, noticing he was wearing a very sharp-looking tuxedo.

He took a small step back and bowed to her. "Papyrus, at your service, beautiful lady," he said.

She giggled, curtseying like a princess would. "Gallant Papyrus, I am pleased to meet you."

He then kneeled, taking her right hand in his own hands. "May I ask your name, milady?" He asked.

His charming manners were making her blush, but she gave him a sweet smile. "My name is Hannah," she said.

* * *

Hannah woke up, drawing in a breath and sitting up, looking to see Papyrus was sleeping beside her. At least, she thought that until she noticed something odd. His right knee was bent up in the air, something that always made her giggle and was a dead giveaway that he was awake. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

Papyrus' eyes snapped open in surprise, but he then trapped her in his arms and rolled them over so that he was hovering over her and kissing her deeply. His love and gentleness made her moan in pleasure before he rolled back so that she was hovering over him as they cuddled together. "How did you know I was awake, my treasure?" He asked.

Sitting up, she playfully poked his right knee, making his leg twitch as he moved it away from her hands, but she caught it in her hands quickly. "Your right knee was up in the air under the covers," she said, poking it gently again to make it twitch and a mostly-stifled giggle escaped his mouth before he gently tackled her and lay across her stomach, being careful not to use too much weight, and his left hand began tickling her knees.

"Your knees are more sensitive than mine, Hannah," he said as he then sat up and pulled her legs into his lap, tickling her knees with both hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAPYRUS! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Hannah giggled, trying to squirm away, but Papyrus' strong arms around her legs prevented her escape.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly.

She sat up again and her fingers went for his knees, to which he let out a high squeak when she wiggled her fingers behind his knees and it was a playful struggle to tickle each other into submission. Hannah managed to get free and moved back, but almost fell off the bed. She caught herself in time and scooted back as Papyrus playfully dove for her. "Missed me, silly!" She said teasingly.

He playfully dove again, catching her this time. "I've got you, my treasure," he said, a smile in his voice. "And I'm not letting go."

She giggled and let out a squeal when he tickled her knees again and then buried his face into her stomach, which was exposed as her shirt had ridden up a little and when Papyrus saw her belly button, he stuck out his tongue and wiggled it all over Hannah's stomach and belly button. A huge raspberry followed this action and the young woman squealed again before the skeleton let up and hovered over her again, making her smile up at him before accepting a loving kiss from him. His long arms wrapped around her lovingly as he leaned his forehead against hers. Hannah smiled. "Just like that night," she said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"The night we met."

He smiled at her, tenderly brushing some of her hair away from her face. "That song you sang," he said. "You're a treasure to hold, Hannah, and I'll forever hold you in both my arms and my heart."

The young woman smiled up at him. "Those words haven't lost their power nor has the man I gave my heart to lost his touch," she said.

"Nor has the woman I gave my heart to lost her beauty," he said as they kissed again.

Papyrus loved Hannah deeply and would always love her as she was his precious treasure, something he reminded her of with his loving embrace and equally-loving kisses.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
